With Eyes Glowing Blue
by NinjaFromNarnia
Summary: "We are like vampires, in away," Her silky voice floated around him, intoxicating him. "We need blood to survive, only one, special thing can kill us," She appeared before him, as quick as one of her own kind. "And we look just like humans. But we're not. We're monsters." Haven grasped his hand, and as he did, his amber eyes watched hers glow blue. Jasper X OC
1. Art Class

**Hey guys! I use to have an old twilight love story, but I got lost in it. So I'm starting over and hopefully this one is better. I've been taking to actually planning these days. Odd. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Reviews and constructive criticism encouraged!**

Mason sat at the table in the center of the lunchroom, the center of the spotlight, where the football players and their cheerleader girlfriends sat. Around them were the other school sports, Track, Baseball, Softball, and Soccer, they moved on to the school clubs, BETA, FFA,FCS, Yearbook, the Nurses, and others Mason had not bothered to check into, then There was the last ring to the circular lunchroom, where the loners and misfits sat, where his step-sister sat.

Mason watched his step-sister Haven as she munched on her Hot Fries slowly, as she drew delicately sketched on her sketch pad, her headphones blaring some kind of random music as always; he smiled as she grinned in satisfaction and leaned back into her chair. Her head turned slightly, her golden flecked blue eyes caught his stare, she cocked and eyebrow at him and he smiled and waved lightly. She nodded in acknowledgement and stood up, grabbing her bag and stuffing her things in it, then took off towards the art building.

Mason rolled his eyes in a playful manor then turned back to his girlfriend, Blair. She twirled her short, cropped blonde hair and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Why doesn't she just come sit with us?" Bair asked as her eyes followed Haven.

Mason smiled down at his girlfriend, she was the head cheerleader, but she was not they typical evil head girl like on the movies. She was an optimist with a big heart; she never treated anyone from the lower social ladder lesser than her, unlike some of the girls on the squad.

"It's not her comfort zone," He smiled.

"She likes to be alone," He said as he watched Haven enter the art building. "It makes her happy."

Blair nodded as she picked at her salad, "I wished she'd come back and share her hot fries with me, this thing sucks." She pouted and Mason laughed.

Haven's POV

I skipped along the path to the art building, my stomach rumbled loudly and I glared down at it, my eyes glowing blue momentarily.

"Need to hunt tonight," I grumbled as I came upon the art building.

The art building was a large brick building with paintings all over it, the top artist in class every year got to paint something on it, last year it was me and I had painted a picture of my wolf, Phantom with his eyes glowing. I smiled as I brushed my hand against it as I entered the building, gently pushing the glass doors open.

I walked down the shiny polished flooring, my combat boots made soft thuds on the floor as I walked to the end of the hall, voices flooded though the door as I got closer.

"Yes, ma'am, it's required all new coming students take art one and two before moving onto fashion design. Since you have come in during you junior year and appear to be a capable student I will allow you to take them both in one class."

"Yay!" a girl cheered and I saw a foot swing into the air.

"Now, this does mean you will complete two semesters on work in one semester in one class, it will be difficult, so I will assign you a partner to help. She will be the one who reports back to me so I know truly, how well you are faring with all of this work."

"Alright, who's my partner?" the girl asked.

"That would be Haven Kames. By those footsteps she should be here now. Is that you Haven?"

"Yes ma'am," I said as I strutted through the door and to the back of the class where I set my things down at my art station.

"Did you hear any of that?" my teacher, Miss. Misty Talent, asked as I walked back to the front of the room to greet the new student.

"Yes ma'am, I got it." I said as I smiled and turned to the new girl.

"Hello, my name is Haven." I smiled as I stuck out my hand to the girl.

"I'm Alice!" The girl chirped happily as she shook my hand in an excided manor.

The best way to describe Alice was pixie like, she was also extraordinarily beautiful. She had short cut brown hair with a red tint that I could see in the light. She had odd colored eyes; they were the color of honey, kind of like the flecks in my own blue eyes. There wasn't a blemish on her skin, though she was practically neon white. A smile graced her lips, and she gave off the impression that it was always there.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I looked over her designer clothes. Rich kid, I thought, she'd end up with my brother's crew.

"I really like your pants," She said as she stared at them oddly, "I've never seen any pattern like that."

I fidgeted slightly as she stared down at my skinny jean with a muscle pattern, they took forever to find, but I loved them, though everyone thought they were freaky, except Mason.

"Thanks," I said as I fidgeted with my The One Ring necklace.

"Miss. Kames has an exotic fashion scene." Miss. Talent smiled as she put some pages in a folder.

"Here you go Haven; this is a list of all Alice's projects, initial by one when you see her complete it. Turn it in every Friday so I can have it while grading her projects. If I'm not here bring to any of the other art teachers, they will also be helping me grade for we believe Miss. Cullen will be a great addition to the fashion program." She smiled kindly at the two of us.

"You may start now Miss. Cullen or you can go to lunch."

"I think I'll start now," Alice said happily.

She skipped to the back of the class where my things were and set up station. I walked back slowly to my station and pulled out my supplies and a large canvas and gazed at it, biting my lip as I thought about what I wanted to paint.

Might as well paint the real me… I thought as I took out a pencil and began to sketch myself with an arm wrapped around Phantom, he sitting up and myself crouching down.

Phantom sat tall and proud with his head up, his white hair long and neatly groomed, his golden eyes held intensity and pride and loyalty as he stared ahead. I was in a crouch, a smirk plastered on my face, a dangerous smirk. The other hand hung in the hair between my legs, and my arm was resting on my thigh. You could tell I was standing on the balls of my combat boots. My hair blew in a slight breeze and tattoos covered my arms. My button nose was perfectly placed and my large, almond shaped eyes would soon glow blue after I painted the scene.

"Who, you're super good," Alice commented as she gazed at my drawing.

"Do you always dress so darkly?" she asked innocently.

I laughed. "No." I responded as I chuckled.

"I have a large variety of what I like to wear, it depends on my mood. I'm a girl; I like to shop at Victoria Secret, I like to look cute. But I'm also a punk, and I'm also a nerd," I motioned to my necklace.

"Well it's nice to branch out in your fashion sense," she smiled. "Although you look good in black, I bet you'd look absolutely fabulous in purple or dark blue. Oh! Red!" she smiled as she assessed me.

"Your eyes would even make neon green look nice," she said as if in deep thought as she gazed at my blue eyes, "They're very pretty. The gold rimming your pupil matches my eyes actually," she giggled. "They even have gold flecks."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch.

"Oh, this means my sister Bella should be here soon!" Alice cheered.

"You have siblings?" I asked as I began to pick out my paints.

"Well, adopted sisters. My family is complicated." She giggled.

"But my adopted parents are Esme and Carlisle. Bella is Esme's niece, her parents were in a car crash a year ago and she was the only one who could take Bella. Then there are Jasper and Rosalie, their twins Carlisle adopted when they were toddlers. Then there's Edward, also adopted, and then there's me." She smiled.

"It must be nice to have so many siblings. I only half a half-brother, Mason. He's the school Quarterback." I said as I began to paint the back ground fog.

"That really tall blond guy with the blond cheerleader?" she asked as she painted a stiletto heel on her canvas. One was standing up, the other was knocked over on a polished wood floor, the walls going up screamed ballroom. She was pretty good herself.

"Yeah, that's his girlfriend Blair, she's the cheer captain," I said as I looked at her.

"Is that a ball room?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes," She beamed.

"It's lovely," I smiled kindly.

"Thank you," she giggled. "You and I are going to be great friends, I just know it." She smiled as she returned to painting.

I smiled lightly, I usually stayed away from people, I was anti-social and horrible in crowds, Phantom was the only creature that made me feel normal. Sure, Mason adored me and Blair was always nice, and I had the feeling she wanted to be my friend. It's just… I'm not very trusting. I don't fit in with my blond step-mother and step-brother, which I lived with because my father had been murdered a year ago. I had no idea where my birth mother was, so I was kind of… all alone really. But, Alice seemed different. She wanted to be my friend, straight off the bat, and she enjoyed painting and drawing! If you are into art, you are absolutely one-hundred percent ok with me.

"I can bet on that." I murmured.

"Hey, Alice" A low voice said. Both Alice and I looked up to see a pretty girl, but not Alice pretty, she was pale like Alice and had dark brown eyes and brown hair. She was pale like Alice and seemed to share the flawless skin. However, unlike Alice, she wore a simple pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, black jacket and black knee high boots. It was simple, but it looked good on her.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed and turned to me.

"Haven, this is my adopted sister Bella, Bella this is Haven. She's my new friend and she's helping me take both art one and two at the same time so I can do all three fashion courses!" She cheered and I laughed.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"You to," She said and shook my hand, her hand, like Alice's was cold. Odd.

"Hey, Haven?" Alice asked as she looked at me with large eyes.

"Yes?" I asked as I cocked a brow.

"Would you like to come over later and work on some stuff with me? You could meet my whole family," she smiled.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Great!" she cheered.

**Follow me on Instagram hobbitnamedcaroline**


	2. The Cullen's

I walked up to my '67 Chevy Impala and unlocked it; I opened the back door and threw my back pack into then slammed the door closed. My stormy green eyes searched the parking lot for Alice, who said she'd ride back with me and show me the way, since she rode with her brother this morning.

I got in and cranked my car and turned on the AC, a black car in the horrid sun all day did not feel wonderful when you were trapped inside.

"Nice car," Alice skipped up and glanced at my car. "What year is it?" She asked.

"1967," I answered.

"I bet my sister Rosalie would love to look at it. She's really into cars," Alice filled me in.

"My dad was to, I swear he loved this thing more than my step-mom," I laughed.

"That's a lot of loving for one car," She laughed.

"Yeah, well, he and my uncle rebuilt it after a drunk driver hit it and totaled it, killing my grandpa. He loved the car too, and so when my uncle died, it was the only connection left to my dad's family. Now it's my only connection to my family." I Said, not sure why I was sharing this with a stranger.

"What happened to your father?" Alice asked innocently.

"He was murdered," I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sadly as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"It's ok." I Smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Alice nodded and skipped over to the passenger side and hopped in.

I got and turned up the radio, "Get lucky" by Daft Punk came on and I pumped my fist into the air.

"My jam!" I cheered goofily. Alice laughed as we danced in the car, she didn't seem unnerved that I danced while driving, even letting go of the wheel. I liked this chick.

"Hey, it looks like mine!" I said in an amused tone.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes, same style, 'sept we have a dock in the back because the house is right by the lake."

"Cool, looks like someone has good taste in homes!" Alice smiled.

I nodded, "Well the others aren't home yet, but I'm sure Esme is here," She grinned as she skipped up the stairs. I followed her meekly, nervous to meet new people.

Jasper's POV

The smell of her rolled in quickly, it was overwhelming, intoxicating in fact. She smelled like no human I had ever smelled before, she was sweet smelling, but not sickly sweet, in fact, if you smelled carefully, there was something dark hiding under that sweet scent of hers, but I could not place my finger on it.

I watched at her sleek black Impala crept up the drive way, she carefully got out and examined the brown and black house. Her maroon hair blew in the wind, her dark painted lips parted slightly, but it wasn't out of awe for the beauty of the house, it was of how similar it was to her own.

She grinned at Alice, "Hey, looks like mine," She said in an amused tone.

"Really?" Alice asked as if she hadn't known.

"Yes, same style, 'sept we have a dock in the back because the house is right by the lake."

"Cool," Alice said in her usual happy tone, "Someone has good taste in homes!" She smiled proudly; of course she'd say that, she picked this house out.

The girl nodded as Alice looked up into the house; she caught a glimpse of me in the shadows, watching through the windows.

She shot me a warning glance and then invited the girl, Haven, inside.

Her emotions bore into me, she was nervous; I could hear her heart beating a tad bit faster than it should. She felt out of place, I assumed she didn't like to meet new people, maybe she was anti-social. I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps, Alice's were tiny, almost undetectable, but Havens, though quiet, were easier to hear because of her boots.

"I'm home," Alice called cheerily, "And I brought a friend." She added.

Slowly I walked from my room, my steps silent as I made my way down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alice and Haven were.

"Hello," I greeted as I walked up the fridge and opened it, pretending to look for something to eat, I frowned, as if I found nothing I liked and closed it.

"Hey Jazz!" Alice greeted, as if she were surprised to see me home.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked as if curious.

"I wasn't feeling well and left soon after lunch," I answered. It was true, I wasn't feeling well, but that was because I had brushed up against Haven in the halls, her scent stuck to me, driving me crazy as if she were attached to me with her blood pumping wildly in my ear.

"Are you feeling better?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"Great, well Jasper, this is my friend Haven. Haven, this is Jasper, he's one of the twins I mentioned earlier."

"Nice to meet you Jasper," Haven smiled and waved, her nervousness increased as her stormy green eyes looked over my, assessing me.

"Likewise," I smiled, holding my breath as she walked over to Alice, who was offering her a drink. She took the glass of lemonade in her hand and sipped it lightly.

"Yummy," she commented, causing Alice to smile.

"Thanks! Now, would you like to see my studio? It's mainly fashion designs but I have a station set up just for my art classes."

"Sure," Haven replied as she continued to sip the lemonade.

"If you need anything you know where to find us," Alice called back to me with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, looks like we knocked out four of the projects today," I grinned as I initialed the first four.

"Awesome, let's go down stairs, see who's here."

"Okie dokie," I hopped to my feet and tucked Alice's folder into my bag and followed her quick pace out the door and down the stairs.

"Hi guys!" Alice greeted some people that were lounging around the living room. An older couple sat on a love seat, they were similar to Alice, Jasper and Bella in that they had the same pale skin, and their eyes were the same color of Alice's, more or less. Sometimes they were darker, and sometimes they were even lighter. The woman had brown hair, kind of golden in color and a warm, motherly smile. Next to her was the man I assumed to be her husband and Alice's adopted father. He had blond hair and could defiantly pass as the twins actual parents. He his perfect features mirrored those of his family, and his smile was gentle and kind, trustworthy.

"Haven, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Esme, Carlisle, this is my friend Haven. She's helping me with my abundance of art work."

"It's lovely to meet you dear," Esme smiled as she and her husband got off the couch and shook my hand.

"Likewise," I smiled politely.

Cullen House:

Kames House: .


	3. We're Going On A Bear Hunt Maybe

I walked down the dark ally, my black cat hood shielding my face from the eyes of the homeless, the only thing visible were my bright ,glowing, blue eyes. The people who littered the dark alley faded into the shadows, grouped up, fore they knew what happened with someone with blue eyes came around: someone died.

I frowned under my hood as I lifted my nose in the air, sniffing slightly. No one smelled good around here; at least to me anyway, this was Mason's normal hunting grounds. I scrunched up my nose and kept walking, thigh high boots making soft thuds against the cold ground.

I sighed quietly as I walked from the alley, hunger gnawing at me. I'd always hated hunting, hating the idea of what I was, what I did, what I had to do. But that was the life of a Djinn. I kicked a pebble as I slowly walked down another street into a dangerous part of town. Gun shots rang out into the air, it was annoying, not unnerving. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I made my way over to wear the gangs were going at it.

Sharply turning to the right I found myself in an alley with two men, they had guns pointed at each other, hatred was clear in their eyes, and their faces held deep frowns.

"Hello boys," I smirked, white teeth gleaming from under my hood.

The boy who was facing me shrank back as he gazed at my gleaming fangs, his pale blue eyes widened and he backed up against the alley wall. I gave him a wink as the other male turned around. He grinned at me with yellow teeth; murky brown eyes gazed at me lustfully.

"Well hello, kitten," he purred.

"Mutt," I replied in acknowledgement.

He took a step forward, his right hand holding up his baggy black jeans, his cheap white muscle shirt was stained with fresh blood and his beat up sneakers squeaked as he walked over to me.

"Shouldn't use such offending language," he smirked as his eyes raked over me, my designer clothes. "You're a long way from home, aren't you kitten?" he said as he was a yard away from me.

"Yes, but I am were I wish to be." I proclaimed as I unzipped my jacket, slipping it off and throwing it at the cowering teen against the wall.

"Hold that for me darlin'," I smiled and turned my attention to the man before me who was eyeing my body with a big grin." Like what you see," I asked, my blue eyes began to glow again, having died down from earlier, and black tattoos made their way down my arms and up my cheek bones, and under my eyes.

"Son of a-" the man started as he watched the brilliant tattoos appear on my smooth skin. I smiled as I felt them appear, a warm sensation tingled where ever they appeared. My tattoos were the prettiest of the female Djinns.

With cat like reflexes I dashed out wrapping my hands around the man, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell limp in my arms. The boy in the alley shook, his gun was in his hands, he held it up higher and shot me three times in the chest.

I hissed, "That's rude," I threw the gang member to the ground and in the blink of the eye I was smiling at the boy, I took his jaw in my hand, tattoo's disappearing as to not poison him. I pulled him down to me, for he was rather tall, and I, not so much, and whispered in his ear, "Bullets don't hurt me darling, but they can hurt you." I shoved a roll of twenties in his hand. "Get out of this town and this life style. And never, ever, tell anyone of this encounter, or I'll be back."

"Ok," the boy whispered, blue eyes falling to the ground. He handed me my jacket and walked from the alley as if nothing had happened.

I took out my IPhone and dialed Mason, he answered on the first ring, "Got us a dreamer," I smiled.

"Yum." I could hear his smile through the phone. "I'm starved."

Mason pulled up in his silver Ford Atlas pick-up, he hopped out and ruffled a hand through his hair as he saw the man on the ground.

"Going for gang members now?" he asked with a smile.

"Someone's gonna kill them anyway," I shrugged, "And I had to waist perfectly good food."

Mason threw the man over his shoulder as if he were a sack of flower. He threw him in the back of the truck; the man had a sleepy smile on his face, a side effect from the toxic touch.

Djinns, that is what were are called, mythical creatures associated with Islamic and Arabian Mythology, though their stories are somewhat incorrect. In their tales we are depicted as cave dwelling hermits, and if you find one of us we shall grant you one wish.

Djinns are capable of altering reality, in other words, we can put people in a fake reality by touching them. How, you may ask? Well, with our fabulous poisoning touch of course! We can poison any person we want just by touching them. we are also graced with Superhuman strength, agility, and near invulnerability. And, we look just look like you, act like you too, only we are not. We are monsters, and we walk around with you daily, befriend you, and on some occasions, we eat you.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short it just seemed like a good time to end it! Fear not, I am writing the next chapter as you read this! **

* * *

Haven's tattoos (and eyes): fs70/f/2012/174/3/f/alpha_by_

. /tumblr_m65apjNIMK1rp8t6jo1_


	4. Who Said Mondays Were Horrible?

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

I slap the counter trying to turn off the alarm on my phone. Finally, hitting some sort of button the music stopped and I got out of bed, my curly hair was piled high on my head from thrashing around last night, nightmares always plagued me for three nights after I hunted

Lifting the hair from my eyes I walked to my bathroom and took a shower and used a towel to somewhat dry my hair before putting some moose in it and taming it with a pick. I walked in my room and changed into cgi/set?id=95705053.

I walked down the stairs lazily and into the kitchen where my step mother, Veronica, had three plates filled with pancakes, mine drowning in syrup, and glasses of blood around the large glass table.

"Pancakes smell delicious, V!" I said as I walked in the room.

"Thanks!" the blond woman smiled as she piled a few more on an extra plate. Mason ate much more than she and I.

I sat down at the table and pulled my napkin out and placed it on my lap, grabbing my butter knife and fork, I began to eat my breakfast.

"Breakfast looks great, ma," Mason said as he walked in and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. She giggled as she put the extra plate of pancakes on the table between us and sat down. I popped the last piece of pancake in my mouth and grabbed the glass of blood and chugged it, "Hmm," I hummed happily as I finished the glass. I walked over to the sink and rinsed off my dishes and put them in the dishwasher, and then I trotted upstairs to brush my teeth and reapply my lip stick.

I snatched up my book bag and went downstairs again, "Bye V, see you at school Mason!" and I headed out to my Impala.

"Hi Haven!" I was greeted by Alice, the only person I have ever seen happy on a Monday.

"Hey," I yawned as I dumped my bag by the bench she was sitting on and sat next to her, for she motioned me too. Bella sat across from us on a bench with a guy with golden eyes and flip backed hair. On a bench to the side of them was a beautiful blonde with a handsome, buff, boy with brown hair shaved closely to his head. And lastly, on a bench all by himself was a guy I had met at Alice's, Jasper.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Haven. Haven, these are my siblings, Edward, you have met Bella already. And Jasper. Then there's Rosalie, Rose, and Emmett." She pointed each out.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled sleepily at them all.

"Did you not sleep well?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"Nah, night terror," I brushed it off.

"Ouch," Emmett said and raised his brow.

"Correct," I yawned.

"How was your weekend?" Alice asked curiously.

"Uneventful, went watch City of Bones with Mason and Blair. The whores got the whole damn ending wrong," I frowned. "Everyone who does anything important in the movie should be required to read the book."

"I agree," Bella piped up. "I like to see the book come to life, but I hate messed up details."

**Alice's POV**

I watched Haven carefully as she chatted with my siblings; she was friendly as she was with me, just somewhat sleepy. I kept watching her eyes and pale skin, waiting for the tattoos and glowing eyes I had seen in my vision, if you could call it that.

I was sure Haven was not human, fore when I was around her visions never occurred, just like when the wolves were here. Perhaps supernaturals suppressed my vision? All I had seen of Haven in my _vision_ was her hissing, she had long fangs like _True Blood_ vampires, intricate tattoos covered her arms, face and shoulders and her eyes glowed blue, she was beautiful, but the sight chilled me.

Soon, the bell rang and I walked off with Edward, hugging my binder to my chest. He looked down at me and I up at him.

"Could you get anything from her?" I asked. Edward was the only I had told about the vision, he'd have seen it had I not told him anyway.

"No, her mind is shrouded from me." He said, suspicion was apparent in his voice.

"I guess we will have to go to Carlisle. He might have heard of some creature like the one I saw," I murmured.

"Possibly." Edward said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. We waked to our English class in silence from there, neither of us having nothing else to say.

**Jasper's POV**

"Hello Haven." I said nervously, watching as she slowly turned around, gorgeous blue eyes focusing on me.

"Hello, Japer!" she smiled brightly as she pulled another book from her locker and pushed it shut.

"Do you need anything?" she asks politely.

"Um, yes, actually. I was wondering if you could tell me where my Biology class is?" I shifted to an upright position.

"Sure thing. Do you have it with Fontenot or Deville?" she asked.

"Deville," I answered, watching as she fumbled with her books, glaring at them in annoyance.

"Oh you have that one with me then. We can go together." She said.

"In that case, give me those," I said as I elegantly bent down and swiped up her books, fixing them into a neat pile in my arms.

"Oh, thank you!" she smiled and stood on her tip toes, kissing me on the cheek. If I had blood, I'd be blushing. I smiled happily and followed her through the thinning halls, w few turns later we arrived at a light wooden door, Haven grabbed it and opened the door swiftly, letting me enter first.

The room had a glossy floor that went well with the cream colored walls covered in neon signs. There were black tables with sinks connecting them, two swirly navy blue swivel chairs sat at each table.

"I don't have a lab partner, you could be my partner, if you'd like," she offered.

"I would love to," I smiled back.

"Awesome," she said skipping over to a table in the back of the class and put her book bag under it. I placed her books on her side of the table and sat down, pulling my supplies from my bag.

"So how do you like the town?" Haven asked as she folded her fingers and rested her chin on her pale, deep blue eyes gazing at me quizzically.

"I actual haven't seen much of it, but this school is pretty nice. And when we passed through town I saw some lovely houses." I answered.

"Yeah, most of these houses were built to mimic the houses in the Garden District in New Orleans, Louisiana. You should see the houses there, so much more character than the brick houses today."

"I bet they are beautiful," I grinned. Being a vampire, I could never set foot in Louisiana, the sun was always shining, I'd be spotted sparkling on the first day. Hell, during the first hour of the visit.

"Anyway, you should really try to get out this weekend, see what the place had to offer," Haven said as she yawned, throwing her arms over her head, tussling her curly black hair, the intoxicating scent hitting me in the face. I stopped breathing.

_Keep calm Jasper; remember what you have been taught. If Edward can do it, so can you_. "Well, would you live to accompany me on an adventure?" I asked carefully.

Haven cocked a brow, "Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"I am," I answered.

She grinned, "I would love to go on an adventure with you," she smiled.

"Great," I beamed, joy spreading through me. Victory, I had done it without messing up.

Just then the teacher decided to strut into the room, her short brown hair flowing around her, her hazel eyes peeked at us from thick rimmed black glasses.

"Alright class," she began.


End file.
